fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Gfantis
Gfantis, also known as G-Fantis, is a fan-made kaiju created by Daikaiju Enterprise, the publisher of the G-Fan fanzine. He is the mascot of G-Fest and has appeared in fan-films and fanfiction. He is the main character of the fan film, Death Game. Appearance Though Gfantis resembles a dinosaur, he is unlike any presently-known species, and possesses some mammalian traits. History Origin Gfantis was “born” in the explosion of an experimental solar power plant on the south seas island of Kalihama, but his origin lies shrouded in confusion to this day. Gfantis was scientifically named “Gigantosaurus fantasticus” by professor Hank Taupier. Though the name can properly be abbreviated to G. fantasticus, reporter Sly Lyson further contracted it to Gfantis, and the name stuck. Gfantis has taken on a variety of opponents around the globe and is currently the subject of intense observation and study. Gfantis vs. THING Empress Zagi, leader of an alien civilization unleashes her monster, Shirakuna, onto Japan. The military tries to intervene, but their efforts are futile. After rampaging and causing a complete evacuation of the city, a man stands up and transforms into Gfantis, and immediately engages the monster. After a short battle, it appears Gfantis has been defeated. Shirakuna drags Gfantis's body away, leaving it behind. The next day, a group of scientists figure out a way to revive Gfantis, and no sooner then that night, the operation is put in place and succeeds, reviving Gfantis. After the military shocks Shirkuna with electricity, paralyzing it, Gfantis begins to pound on the monster, mercilessly beating it to death and finishing it off with a beam of electricity, causing it to explode. Gfantis roars in victory as the film ends. MechaGfantis Backfires Gfantis appears during MechaGfantis and King Usagi's fight. He get's blasted by the mecha's weaponry before running in for a gut punch. Gfantis puts him in a hold as King Usagi decapitates the mecha, causing it to collapse and explode. Gfantis and King Usagi are then congratulated by a couple of children. Death Game To be added. Godzilla Battle Royale In the fan film Godzilla Battle Royale, Gfantis is a space monster. He first appears in the film when arriving on Earth alongside Mothra to battle the mind-controlled Kaiju of Earth. Gfantis, alongside Mothra, battled the Kaiju for until the control over them was broken and they reverted to their normal selves. Once this happened, Gfantis aided the Earth Kaiju against Queen Xaxious's monsters. After a long battle, Gfantis and the Earth Kaiju defeated the alien monsters, winning the battle. Gfantis further aided Earth's Kaiju in the final battle against Queen Ghidorah, and returned to space once the Earth had been saved and the battle was over. G-Fantis Vs. Rayman X G-Fantis is set to appear in this film when it is released sometime in 2019. Abilities * Gfantis is able to burrow underground. * Gfantis can fire a solar radiation beam from his crescent horn. * Gfantis can fire an oral heat ray from his mouth. * Gfantis derives and replenishes power from solar energy. * Gfantis can withstand high temperatures and can even move through magma. * Gfantis can use his long tail as a whip. * In Godzilla Battle Royale, Gfantis can travel through space in a large glowing yellow ball of energy, similar to the Travel Sphere used by Ultraman and Bemular. * In Gfantis vs THING, Gfantis is capable of projecting electricity out of his horn. Gallery Gfantis in battle.png|Gfantis hologram in Death Game Gfantis G Fest.png Gfantis Image.jpg Gfantis Kaiju Battle.png Gfantis Battle Royale.png|Gfantis as he appears in Godzilla Battle Royale DSCN2735.JPG|Gfantis suit at G-fest Gfantistransformation.PNG|The unknown man transforming into Gfantis. Gfantisbadass.PNG|Gfantis as he appears in Gfantis vs THING GfantisvsTHING.PNG|Close-up of the Gfantis suit used in Godzilla Battle Royale and Gfantis vs THING Gfantisdead.PNG|Gfantis unconscious, after being hit by Shirakuna's hypno beam. Gfantisisalive!.PNG|Gfantis after being revived in GvT. Gfantiselectricity.PNG|Gfantis using his solar radiation beam in GvT Duhduhduhduhduh,duhduhduh!!!.PNG|Gfantis and King Usagi celebrate victory Pronouncingmyprescensetoyou.PNG Gfantisboomboom.PNG|Gfantis in MechaGfantis Backfires! G-Fantis T-Shirt.jpg|A G-Fantis T-Shirt tumblr_oaiqmbfdBk1v6gi5io1_540.jpg|A G-Fantis vinyl figure designed by Matt Frank. Fan Films Gfantis vs THING MechaGFantis Backfires Death Game Godzilla Battle Royale Trivia * Gfantis is one of the most well-known fan-made kaiju due to his prominence at G-Fest. * Dojo Studios has created many fan-films featuring Gfantis, though Gfantis vs THING was the first. * In Death Game, Gfantis features some similarities to Titanosaurus. * Gfantis obviously gets his name from 'G-Fans', the word used to describe Godzilla fans. * Gfantis is the mascot of the G-fan magazine. * Gfantis is the only of the fan kaiju featured in Godzilla Battle Royale that was not created by creators of the film. ** As a result, he is also the only fan creation in the film not to be a variation of a pre-existing Kaiju. * In Gfantis vs THING, Gfantis appears to be an Ultraman style hero, being a normal man who can transform into a giant for the good of humanity. As such, like Godzilla Battle Royale, it takes place in a separate universe from Death Game and the other Gfantis films. * The after credits scene in Gfantis vs THING has one of the actors screaming "Alright, who wants a Johnson beat down!" * Gfantis is very obviously inspired by Kaiju such as Godzilla or Titanosaurus. External Links * Creature Feature - Gfantis Category:Daikaiju Enterprise's Kaiju Category:Kaiju played by John D. Lees Category:Kaiju Category:Fan Film Kaiju Category:Significant Fan-Made Kaiju Category:Male Category:Godzilla Battle Royale Category:Dojo Studios Kaiju Category:Death Game Category:Pages relating to Gfantis